


具象幻象

by Vickyzwy



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyzwy/pseuds/Vickyzwy
Summary: *有mob克鲁利，有AC*不是纯🚗，想写的是老蛇从自毁到自爱，最后追求爱的心态变化，无奈笔力不足（。）





	具象幻象

克鲁利最近常常做梦。梦到风中飞舞的孔雀羽毛，梦到树上结满了花青色斑纹的蛋状果实，梦到被创世之初的洪水淹没，转眼又化身成彩虹去俯瞰在汹涌浪潮中痛苦呻吟、在白色大潮泡沫中浮沉的芸芸世人。梦中他无悲无喜，不怜悯也不畏缩。他孑然行走在自己的梦里，冷眼旁观着世界坍塌又重建，众生破碎再重生。  
身份已经不再重要，在这个世界的一切伊始，他把自己的墨镜留在了他来时的地方，扔下了在三界间行走时无时无刻不贴在身上的标签，不是天使，不是恶魔，不做坏事，也不做好事。在这里他只是自己，他抽身于混沌的漩涡之外，不带悲喜地观望评判着自己的世界。  
这个世界混乱不堪、毫无逻辑，这个世界本身就是打碎重组的克鲁利，而克鲁利在破碎拼接的自己中漠然观望。  
他发现古树延伸出的枝条也有心跳，虬结的枝干中回荡着千年来年轮的有力搏动。树扎根地下，求索水源，一直让根触碰到地底的岩石。  
“这么深了，回不去了。”树想。  
克鲁利发觉自己与树心灵相通，他伸展臂膀，感受枝条的舒展与生命的延伸；他摇头叹息，为难以触碰的生命之水发出喟叹。  
他不是这个世界的主宰，他无力为这个世界的悲剧做出改变。这个世界就是他，风雨云烟，树鸟鱼虫，半空中的闪电，什么东西碎裂时的微小爆破声，这些都是他。  
他无力改变，也无意改变，他乐于做自己的旁观者，但这个世界的万般变化，时刻在改变着他。

有人在哭。明明没有声音，但克鲁利觉得他听到了。  
他拨开茂密的草丛，觅着抽噎声向一个他从未涉足的地方走去。  
是他在哭。  
熟悉的布置，熟悉的昏暗灯光，这里是地狱。空气很安静，像是被按了静音键的R级电影，波澜四起，血肉飞溅，却又寂静无声。  
地狱里大大小小、高阶低等的恶魔把他团团围住，粗暴地使用他，狞笑着把沾了他撕裂穴口的血的手指塞进他的嘴里。他双目茫然，被鞭笞，被灌药，被戴上项圈，被踩在脚下。  
克鲁利拍拍衣服，找到一块石头坐下，冷漠地看着地狱里被凌虐的自己。  
项圈勒得很紧，黑色的皮革被一个恶魔拽着，几乎要勒进克鲁利的肉里。他张大了嘴巴努力喘息，极力克制窒息感，生物本能的求生欲让他顺着身后恶魔的动作高昂起脖子，尽可能地拼命呼吸。掐着项圈的恶魔乖戾地咧嘴怪笑，卡紧了项圈与皮肉之间的缝隙，按着克鲁利的头，强迫他跪下来，趴在地上舔自己还沾着干涸蛇血的鞋。  
跪趴的姿势让他的屁股翘起来，任由其他的恶魔观赏。一个长着弯曲羊角的恶魔迫不及待地把手附上了克鲁利鞭痕未消的臀部，粗暴地用手掰开臀瓣，让向下淌着精液和血液的肉穴暴露在空气中。穴口已经在粗暴地使用中被撕烂了，红肿地向下滴着血。羊角恶魔伸出两根长着黑色硬毛的手指探进穴里抠挖，惊喜地发现穴肉在疼痛中不自觉地收缩翕张。他把手指抽出来，撸动两下自己的性器，然后掰着克鲁利的肉臀，把自己长着肉刺的狰狞阴茎塞进他的穴里开始粗暴地抽插。肉刺剐蹭着克鲁利敏感的内壁，疼痛与快感之间的界限变得模糊，他的指甲抠进地面，肩胛骨的艳红鞭痕随着被顶弄的动作起起伏伏。蝴蝶被揪住了翅膀，被用刀子刻上花纹，发出没人听得到的哀鸣。  
肉穴里残留的精液混着被折磨出的淫水，随着羊角恶魔的动作从穴里被挤得喷溅出来，裹挟着血液的淡粉色液体顺着克鲁利大腿的肌肉线条淌下。猩膻的气味吸引了更多的恶魔围上前来，他们舔着嘴唇，缓缓向中心靠拢，看着被肏弄得无法自持的克鲁利撸动着自己的性器。  
终于，一个墨蓝色瞳孔的恶魔忍不住了。他掐住克鲁利的腰窝，把自己的性器在羊角恶魔抽插的空档里捅进肉穴。两根粗大的阴茎把本就被撕裂了的穴口撑得更开，尖锐的指甲掐进克鲁利的腰，随着前后驰骋的动作撕扯着皮肉。  
血腥味让恶魔们更兴奋。有几个恶魔想要掰开克鲁利的嘴，他们握着自己的阴茎在克鲁利的脸上蹭着，把粘腻牵丝的前液涂在他的脸颊上。龟头顶开柔软的嘴唇，在他的牙齿上磨蹭。他们掌掴他，骂他是不识趣的母狗。他们掐着他被抽得红肿的脸，合力掰开他咬紧的牙齿，把阴茎捅进他的嘴里。

一切都发生在骇人的寂静里。呻吟与哭喊，咕噜吞咽的喉音，穴口淫靡的水声，这些都只在克鲁利的心里，像机械地随机播放，让他有些厌烦。  
他踢了踢脚下的一个石子，叹了口气，打算起身走开，却听到一个熟悉的声音在叫他。  
“亲爱的……”他愣了，皱着眉停在原地。“这样可以吗？舒服吗？”  
他抬起头，血色与宣泄兽欲的交媾变成了包裹着他的温存，亚兹拉斐尔用奶白色的身子拢着他，小心地在身躯摇晃中把他推往情欲的迦南。

天使试探着把圆钝的龟头探进他柔软翕张着的肉穴，这隐蔽乐园中的花与蜜立刻饥渴地绞缠上去，向内吞咽着。  
古树的根推挤开密密匝匝拥上来的泥土，直探到那隐秘的水源。青雀在古树饱足了的枝条上蹦跳着唱歌，“是真的，是真的，”它唱道。  
“快一点……”克鲁利听到自己在天使耳边吐出藏掖着呻吟的低声命令。亚兹拉斐尔在他的脸侧留下细密的啄吻，他笑着收紧了搂着天使的双臂，把他拉近，让肉体与肉体之间像灵魂一样再没有缝隙。  
他愉悦地夹紧了缠在天使腰间的双腿，要他把自己变成他执着火焰剑时曾驾驭过的野马，让他在自己的肉体上驰骋，给自己套上情丝勾成的缰绳，甘愿承受身后肉刃的鞭笞。  
马蹄声是高低起伏的呻吟与急喘，驰骋时粗重的呼吸是吹乱了发丝的风。他让驭着他的人快一点，再快一点，他说他看见了迦南的模糊轮廓，他说他的马蹄已经踏到了奶白色流淌着的河。  
登顶时极致的快感让白光在他的眼前炸裂，他如同浪潮中艰难沉浮求生的溺水者，拼命抱住自己身上的人。肌肤相贴的安全感让他慢慢安静下来，他摩挲着天使的背，意识在余韵中飘飘荡荡。  
“对不起……”他听到天使在耳边嗫嚅着道歉。他急切地扭过头，想向天使说明他其实很好，却感觉自己的意识越飞越远。  
天使还在絮叨着什么，声音却仿佛来自千年以前。他伸出手，想要触碰天使的脸颊，他碰到了，手指与脸颊皮肤的距离缩减为零，却没有感觉。没有肌肤的温暖，也感受不到应有的柔软。  
他的感知消失了。不对，是他的感知离他而去，奔向了更需要它们的地方。

“该走了。”克鲁利熟悉的温柔声音由远及近，抚平了他心里的焦灼。风在白色的羽毛间穿行，发出沙沙的呓语。  
“好。”克鲁利站起来，拍了拍衣角上并不存在的灰尘。“走吧，天使。”  
克鲁利的世界安静了。名叫古树与鸟雀的克鲁利，长着羊角和墨蓝色眼瞳的克鲁利，像是亚兹拉斐尔的克鲁利，他们停下动作，目送着克鲁利在自己的引领下，穿过了梦境与现实的大门，从幻象回到了具象。

十九世纪过去了，克鲁利咂了咂嘴，在二十世纪的第一天迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。“该去找亚兹拉斐尔了。”他捏了捏自己的脸颊，感受到了真实的触感。


End file.
